


Achluophobia

by XmaddieXroseX



Category: Free!
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Thunderstorms, and thunder, cute fluffy stuff, precious makoto scared of the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XmaddieXroseX/pseuds/XmaddieXroseX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto stays at Haru's during a thunder storm. Then the power goes out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Achluophobia

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Free belongs to Futoshi Nishiya.  
> Achluophobia is fear of the dark

The rain was pouring down hard and there was an occasional crack of lightning then a roar of thunder.  
Because of the rapidly falling rain, Makoto Tachibana was sitting in Haruka Nanase’s living room drinking some barely tea that his friend had made. Makoto had originally planned to walk home in the pouring rain, as he wanted to help his mother take care of the twins, Ran and Ren. However Haru forced him to stay, at least until the rain let up a bit.  
There’s a crack of lightning and a roar of thunder. Then all the lights in Haru’s apartment had shut off. Makoto yelps, both from shock and fear.  
“Makoto.” Haru said, as he stands behind his best friend. Makoto jolted again and started to shake in fear.  
“H-Haru?” The green eyed boy stuttered.  
Haru leaves the room again but returns quickly with a large blanket that he drapes over Makoto’s shoulders. Makoto instantly curled up in the blanket, but his large form continued shaking. Haru joins him underneath the blanket.  
“Makoto.” Haru said.  
“Y-Yes?” Makoto managed to stutter out.  
Makoto yelped once again at the thunder and curled into Haru and rested his head on his best friend’s shoulder. Haru slowly wrapped his arms around Makoto’s shaking body.  
Makoto is surprised that Haru is comforting him, usually his friend is stoic and aloof. But Makoto didn’t show his surprise as there’s another roar of thunder. The two males stay under the blanket for a long time, not speaking, just simply holding each other and ignoring the raging storm outside. When the rain lightens up the lights kick back on. Makoto smiles at his friend.  
“Thanks Haru-chan!” He said.  
“Lay off the -chan.” Haru said, turning his away from his friend.  
“Hai Hai.” Makoto said happily, grateful that his friend was there for him.


End file.
